Titans Music Video: Don't Dream It's Over
by JudeDeluca
Summary: Roy Harper, a.k.a. Speedy, Arsenal, and Red Arrow, sings his kids to sleep. Both of them.


Disclaimer: Titans owned by DC. Song owned by Crowded House.

Another music video fic, this time to "Don't Dream It's Over". In this story, it's set at some point in the future. Roy, or Arsenal, has Lian back, and he's also the guardian and stepdad to Thomas Jr., the son Cheshire (Lian's mom) conceived with Catman in Villains United. She conceived her infant son as a means to replace Lian, and as a shield against any attacks. Rotten b!tch.

* * *

TITANS MUSIC VIDEO

DON'T DREAM IT'S OVER

"WAAAAA!!!" Screamed little infant Thomas Jr., or Tommy, in the arms of his step dad, Roy Harper.

"Shh, shh, come on Tommy, it's alright-" Roy

"WAAA!! WAA!!!" He just kept crying louder.

"He's been like this forever, dad!" Lian Harper, Roy's biological daughter and Tommy's half sister, cried.

Tommy and Lian were brother and sister, half siblings, actually. Both had the same mom (international assassin Cheshire), but they had two different dads. Lian's being Roy Harper, (a.k.a. Speedy, Arsenal, a/o Red Arrow), and Tommy's was Thomas Blake (a.k.a. Catman), hence the "Jr.". As for the hows and whys Lian's baby sibling had come into Roy's care, well, this is a fanfic, so it doesn't really matter, does it?

It was well past midnight, and no matter what, Tommy wouldn't go to sleep. Roy was wearing a red tank top and black sweatpants. Lian an oversized Batman t-shirt.

"Yelling ain't making it easier, princess." He innocently chided his daughter.

"Sorry. What's wrong with him?" Lian asked, worried.

"WAAAAA!! WAAA!!!"

"I've got like no idea. He's not hungry, he doesn't need his diaper changed. He's not sick. That drive around the block didn't do anything. Neither did the four other times they did." Roy listed, growing exasperated. He was tired. Lian was tired. Sure, he was a super-hero and used to late nights out, but when you're up for three days straight, well, fatigue can set in.

"Maybe he just doesn't wanna sleep." Lian asked.

"WAAAAA!!!"

"Daddy! Please, do something! I hate seeing him like this." Lian told her dad.

"I'm trying, Lian. I don't like this any more than you do."

"WAAAA!!" Tommy continued to cry as Roy sat down on the couch in the living room.

"What's wrong, bud? Don't want to sleep?" He asked directly to his son.

"Maybe you should try singing to him again?" Lian asked as she got up on the couch next to her dad.

"I already sang ALL the nursery rhymes I know. I even sang some of them in Dine Bizzad and nothing."

(Note: Roy Harper was raised on a Navajo reservation. "Dine Bizzad" is the name for the language spoken in that tribe. It's a fact!)

"Try something different." Lian said over her brother's shouting.

Roy thought for a moment of what to do. Once being in a rock band himself he had no short knowledge of songs in his head. Well he didn't really do that much singing. Mostly drums. Now, he was just trying to think of a song suitable for a baby. Suitable enough, I guess.

"Hmm, well, I could try…" Roy trailed off as he settled on a song by a band called "Crowded House." He cleared his throat.

"_There is freedom within, there is freedom without._"

"_Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup._"

"What's 'deluge'?" Lian asked, interrupting.

"It's a fancy word for lots of rain." Roy explained. "I think."

"Oh." Lian said.

"_There's a battle ahead. Many battles are lost._"

"_But you'll never see the end of the road while you're traveling with me._"

"_Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over."_

_"Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in, they come, they come, to build a wall between us, we know they won't win._"

"Dad, I think he likes it." Lian noted as Tommy began to calm down.

"Yep, looks like it."

"*Yawn*." Escaped from Lian's throat.

"_Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof._"

"_My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof._"

"Of wha?" Lian asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Roy said.

"_In the paper today, tales of war and of waste._"

"_But you turn right over to the TV page._"

"_Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over._"

"_Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in, they come, they come, to build a wall between us._"

"_We know they won't win._"

Lian rubbed her eyes and felt her head nod down. Tommy was noticeably calmer and half asleep. It made Roy smile.

"You likin' this, little guy? I'm almost done, anyway. This is the instrumental part, so I'm free to talk."

"Ke, keep going…" Lian yawned again.

"_Now I'm walking again, to the beat of a drum._"

"_And I'm countin the steps to the door of your heart._"

"_Only shadows ahead, barely clearing the roof._"

"_Get to know the feeling of liberation and release._"

"_Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over._"

"_Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in, they come, they come, to build a wall between us._"

"_We know they won't win._"

Tommy's eyes, and Lian's, were just about closed for the night.

"_Don't let them win._"

With that, Tommy had finally managed to fall asleep. Roy sighed in relief.

"Took long enough."

He yawned.

"Come on, Lian, let's-"

He stopped when he saw that Lian had fallen asleep as well, up against his side. A baby in his arms, his daughter up against his side, looked like he ain't going anywhere.

"Heh." He said to himself, smiling a bit as he nodded off. Might as well get comfortable.

All three slept content and comfortable, as a family.


End file.
